


Happy holidays from the Murphy's

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Maybe some PnF references, Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Holiday Murphy's law oneshots, Melissa has a cat named Siatee, Other, updates everyday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Holiday oneshots for the outstanding show 'Milo Murphy's law'. One for everyday till Christmas.(If you request it I'll do it to New Years).





	1. Deck the law

**Author's Note:**

> A cute kinda short one shot about a headcannon I have about the Murphy's.""

"You wanna come over to my house after school?". Milo asked his friends as the trio walked home from school.

They're decked out in light winter clothes. Milo's usual yellow undershirt is a long sleeve,and has replaced his khaki shorts with khaki pants, Melissa's dawning a pink sweater with white gloves and a white beanie, and Zach's sporting a red jacket with dark blue mittens.

A frown settled on Melissa's face. "No way. Not after last year". 

"What happened last year?". Zach asked confused to what Melissa was talking about.

"At my house we take the holidays a bit...seriously".

Melissa scoffed mumbling about something. 

"What serious thing did you do?". Zach asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just-".

"They wake up at midnight every Christmas". Melissa says deadpan,interrupting Milo.

The bad luck attractor turned sheepish. "Well when you say it like that it sound negative. We just like to celebrate the holiday. I admit it's a bit eccentric, but it is really fun".

"Why do you wake up at midnight?". Because it's scientifically proven to be the best time for Christmas. Plus setting up Christmas decorations during November? Psssh,are you kidding me?".

Zach thought it over. Sure it was wierd but..

 

"Eh,why not? Sign me up". Zach says,shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Really?!". Milo and Melissa say unanimously. "Sure. Sounds different. Besides,was it even that bad Melissa?". Zach answers.

"I'm not saying it was bad". Melissa says,thrusting a finger at Zach's chest. "It's just-". 

Milo steps between them to prevent another argument between them. They argue a lot but it's usually just friendly banter,and he really doesn't want it to escalate past that.

"Melissa's just not a morning person,so waking up at midnight wasn't her idea of fun. S'pecially since I wanted to suprise her so I didn't tell her". Milo explained. 

"Well I'm fine with waking up early so I'll go. You can come Melissa. We won't wake you up if you want". Milo offers. She can generally tell that he wants her to go this year,along with Zach.

"I'll go. But I'm not waking up early". She said crossing her arms.

"No problem". He's quick to comply to her demands.

"Alrighty then. See you guys later". Zach says.

The trio says their goodbyes and go to their houses,2 of them packing a bag for tonight.

-|-

 

Zach ready nag the doorbell to Milo's house and steps back,waiting for the door to open. Or collapse. 

Luckily,the door opens. "Hey. Glad you made it". Sara,Milo's older sister,greets him at the door. "Zach,right?". 

He nods and she ushers him inside. He immediately fells warmer in Milo's house. It's cozy in here and there's a fireplace a few feet away. All the furniture around it is about 15 feet away and there's a screen over it so it dosent spread.

 

He hears footsteps come from the stairs. "Hey Zach! Come on up". Milo greets him. He waves goodbye to Sara and follows Milo up the stairs.

Milo's room is different than he expected. For one thing he has a loft bed,which Zach figures can't be safe. There's also two windows which seems dangerous. He's got cautioun signs all over the room which really gives it that Murphy's law aesthetic.

"You can put your stuff over there". Milo says rummaging through his closet for something. He pulls out a string of Christmas lights. He strings them across the wall near the top of his bed.

Suddenly Diogee walks in,a pair of crooked reindeer antler on his head. Milo laughs and straightens them,sending The dog back out of the room.

He digs in his closet some more and chuckles. "I remember this". 

Zach turns to look at whatever it is from where he's setting up his sleeping bag. It looks like a headband with a stick attached. At the end of the stick their was a piece of mistletoe attached.

"I had a crush on this girl once around Christmas time on 3rd grade and I thought this would work. It didn't obviously,but she thought it was funny and we became good friends. She moved away in 5th grade. We still talk sometimes". Milo says twiddling the string between his fingers.

Zach nods. "That's nice".

The door bell rings,slicing through the silence of the room. "That must be Melissa! I'll get it".

He hears the sound of a crash but doesn't think too much of it when he hears Melissa's voice(sound smug and snarky as always) greet Milo.

-|-

They do normal sleepover things like watch a funny movie with popcorn and watch a terrible movie and have fun judging it.

They have a contest to see who has the best pajamas(Milo wins of course since his pj's are covered in Christmas lights and snowflakes while Melissa's and Zach's are just one basic color).

He notices the time(10:12) and suggests that they go to bed. He's met with no objections,so they trudge up the stairs into Milo's room,calling good nights to his parents.

As they settle in their sleeping bags and bed Melissa reminds them not to wake her. They know this and fall asleep.

-|-

Zach's waken yo by someone shaking his shoulder. He sits up from his sleeping back,his hair a bit wilder than usual. Milo looks way more excited than anybody waking up at midnight should be. "Pssst. Zach wake up". He nudges Zach again,speaking in a hushed voice.

Zach rubs at his eyes,then reaches over to check his phone. 11:59 November 30th.

 

Right in time then.

"You ready for your first ever Murphy Christmas. Zach nods,the tiredness leaving his body. Sure he was still a bit sleepy but being up at midnight was pretty cool.

"3...2....1!". Milo whispers, as to not wake Melissa. He grabs Zach's wrist and pulls him out of the room. They run into Sara. The brother and sister smile at each other before racing down the stairs. Zach follows behind at a much slower pace.

When they reach the ground floor,Sara and Milo's parents are already there holding a lot of Christmas decorations. 

"Line up cadets". Mr.Murphy says in a serious yet funny voice. Milo and Sara giggle and get into a line facing their parents.

"Sara your on tree and bush lights. Milo your on tree house and shed duty,and Zach your on candy canes and lawn. Me and Margret have the house covered. Midnight Murphy's,and Zach, move out!".

 

They all dash off to their respective jobs. Zach puts the candy canes down in a row near the driveway and entry way to the house,straightening any crooked ones. He also hangs huge snowflakes from the porch and ties a string a lights trough the candy canes.

Milo quickly climbs into the tree house placing lights around it inside and out along with some ornaments on the mini-Christmas tree he got. He climbs down the ladder and he'd off to the shed ready for the next part of his job.

 

Sara climbs the tree skillfully and strings the lights around it,along with the bushes, using multicolored fluorescent lights.

Martin and Bridget place the lights in a pattern around the houses roof and other areas. Around windows,at the front door and so on. 

They all come back into the house where Mrs.Murphy makes hot cocoa with marshmallows.

Zach likes it,the sweetness and darkness of the drink blending together.

 

They stay down there until around 3 am,when they trudge back upstairs and practically collapsed into their areas falling asleep.

-|-

Melissa stood outside admiring the house. They all wore the winter clothes from yesterday. "Woah...".

"Yeah woah. We did great!". Zach says,giving Milo a high five. "Yeah you did do great. Good job guys".

Milo dramatically fakes a bow. "Why thank you,I'm here all December. They laugh at his joke as they go back inside for more cocoa.

-.-


	2. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo and Zach get stuck out in a snowstorm.

"Crap". Zach mumbles.

How did they forget about the storm?! It was on the news and everything. 

We missed the bus home because Murphy's law apparently dosen't belive in taking a holiday,cause next thing he knew he was sliding down what he had thought was solid ice,into a 15-12 foot deep ditch. Then of course Milo had to follow cause he couldn't leave his friend down there.

Half an hour later eh there were,side by side trying to combine body heat and not freeze to death(or as Milo said,die of hypothermia). 

 

Neither of their phones were working and Milo's backpack didn't have things that started fires-cause that would be insane-and their coats were thin because it was early into winter and they were expecting to be home by now.

"W-what are we gonna d-do?". He asked Milo. He found a way out of everything and this had to have happened before. 

"I don't know. It barely snows here this early. And most of my stuff it not made for cold weather. It's dark and cold,I can barely hears you over the wind and....this has never happened before. I-I don't know what to do,Zach".

It was the only time he'd ever seen Milo look completely helpless.

And it was scary. One of the bravest people on the planet was scared,which meant he as someone who was easily scared had a right to be even more terrified.

But he wasn't. At least not if the storm,but the fact that his best friend didn't know what to do in this situation and that he felt useless. 

That was terrifying. 

He could feel himself nodding of which was a bad idea according to Milo

So he stayed awake. 

Luckily they got found. Melissa found it wierd that they weren't home,walked the usual route and found the ditch

They heard their names and called back. lol no story short they were fine after way too many tests at the hospital.

They've been chilling at home for a day or so (because after getting stuck in a blizzard they deserve a bit of a break) and they finally felt warm.


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo gets a cold and it goes exactly how you'd expect.

"Ah-Ah...Achoo!". Milo sneezes for the seconds me time in less than a minute. He can faintly hear a crash come from outside the window,down the street. 

"Whoops. Ah-Ah.Achoo! Tissue please". Milo says,resisting the urge to wipe his nose with his hand. 

Zach hands him one. He wearing gloves and a mask over his mouth and nose(he must've got it from his mom). "So how does Murphy's law work when your sick anyway? Does it get worse or better or what?".

Milo blew his nose. "It's a bit less. Usually something usually happens if I sneeze". 

Zach held up a trash can,and Milo threw the tissue in along with the many others. "I feel awful".

He did. He was a bit red,and his head hurt. He felt uncomfortably hot and when the blanket was off, uncomfortably cold. Zach popped a thermometer in his mouth,letting it sit for a bit before taking it out. "Hmm. 102. You should stay in bed and rest. I'll get you an ice pack".

He goes and gets one out of the kitchen along with a water bottle. Milo sighs in relief as he places the ice pack on his head. He takes a lot my drink of the water. "Thanks".

Zach shrugs. He's used to plays my doctor for his friends. 

"Too bad I'm layed up in here instead of enjoying the snow". 

Both boys glance out the window at the white snow falling out of the sky. "But if you rest and get better you'll be back out there, surviving crazy disasters left and right".

Milo laughs and the two continue to watch the snow and conversate about what they plan to do after he's better.


	4. Sleepless nights

"You ever wonder if Santa actually exist?". 

Zach opens his eyes. He sits up in his sleeping bag my bag that was laying on the ground a few feet away from Milo's bed. 

He frowned at the top bunk, even though he couldn't see Milo. He rustled around in his bag, before finding and checking his phone. 

"Dude it's like, 4 in the morning!". He whispers, hoping to not wake the rest of the house. 

"I mean our parents told us he was real and then years later we just decide he's not real. My parents never told me he wasn't real. I just stopped believing. He could of be real you know? Just like Bigfoot or the lochness monster". 

Melissa warned him about this. That Milo tended to ramble early in the morning, in a half asleep stupor.

"I guess. Why?".

"Dunno. It could be a *yawn* conspiracy theory.....". His voice lowers until Zach can't hear anything, and after a few seconds he can hear light snoring. 

'Man his friend is wierd' 

But Zach wouldn't change a thing about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Deck the law. Because Milo Murphy's LAW.
> 
> I have fun here.


End file.
